


主唱×漢2

by Marseus



Series: 主唱歡樂日常 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marseus/pseuds/Marseus
Summary: 如標題，就是沒什麼營養的主唱隊自產自銷第一章(YAA：知勳(辣椒)，勝寬(太陽)B：碩珉O：凈漢(未知)，知秀(奶油)性別及氣味都是某次玩AI時，隨機抽出的所以就照著這設定玩了😂





	主唱×漢2

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻本篇知漢+勳漢，不適請立即逃逸  
🌻我很努力的，在想招式(？  
🌻唉，兩位弟弟我已經難產了……

進門的洪知秀正好聽見李知勳說的話，不以為意地笑了笑隨手將襯衫解開幾顆扣子走向他們，示意正埋頭苦幹的弟弟稍微讓位，俯下身給滿面潮紅的尹凈漢一個深吻。  
「唔……知秀……」  
「嗯，是我。」  
熟悉的氣息讓尹凈漢一下子放下心，情潮再度佔領了他，快感如浪潮將他淹沒，柔軟的手臂無骨般地攀上洪知秀再度摟近索吻，清冷的信息素柔和了下來多了一分甜，細細密密地攏住他。洪知秀倒也順著回應他的吻，軟舌掃過貝齒，沒什麼阻擋地深入口中摩挲敏感的上顎，舌頭互相勾纏交換津液。

李知勳看著吻得難分難捨的兩人，一手把握住尹凈漢射過一次還疲軟著的性器擼動，以大拇指摩擦摳挖敏感的馬眼，下身硬物碾磨過高熱的腸壁，還處在不應期的尹凈漢受不住這樣的刺激，忍不住撇頭避開洪知秀窒息的深吻向李知勳軟著嗓音求饒。

「知勳真是愛吃醋。」  
帶著笑打趣佔有欲滿點的弟弟，洪知秀像是一點也不在意空氣中突然爆發的Alpha信息素一般不疾不徐地又跟尹凈漢交換了幾個吻。  
一股溫潤醇厚的奶香悄然融入滿室的信息素中，原先李知勳猛烈強硬的信息素也漸漸被安撫下來。察覺到洪知秀的意圖，李知勳就著兩人相連的體位把尹凈漢擺成跪趴的姿勢，上半身幾乎整個趴在洪知秀身上。

「凈漢啊，幫幫我？」撥開尹凈漢汗濕的瀏海輕柔撫過被情慾蒸騰得嫣紅的眼角，洪知秀垂眼看著對方被幹得失神的雙眼重新聚焦。  
尹凈漢一低頭看著眼前鼓漲的下身，把西褲都撐起一個大包，忍不住咽了咽口水才鼓起勇氣俯身咬住褲頭的拉鍊慢慢拉開。隔著內褲布料用鼻尖及嘴唇磨蹭親吻腫大的性器，聽到洪知秀的呼吸漸漸變得粗重，以及搭在肩上的手施加的些許壓力才心滿意足地結束逗弄拉下白色布料，漲得紫紅的陰莖一下子彈出拍在尹凈漢臉上。肉莖抵在薄唇上蹭了一嘴黏液，尹凈漢被體液塗得水亮嫣紅的唇讓洪知秀不禁又刻意扶住碩大在他唇上描繪一次讓尹凈漢忍不住瞪了他一眼，洪知秀也不惱，還是像平常那樣揚著嘴角，無聲地挺腰催促。

尹凈漢一手把玩著底下的囊袋，舌頭由下而上舔過肉根上的青筋，一口含上碩大的龜頭，軟舌抵在馬眼上打轉，帶有腥味的體液不禁讓他皺起眉頭。淺淺幾個吞吐後，尹凈漢嘗試著再吞得更深一些，但小小的嘴沒辦法吃下全部莖身就已經塞得臉頰鼓起頂到咽喉， 小心翼翼地避免牙齒嗑到口中的性器，一邊吞吐舔弄一邊用手套弄無法含入的根部。  
耳邊的喘息加重，尹凈漢抬眼正對上洪知秀的雙眼，半瞇起的桃花眼早就被滿滿情慾佔領，雙頰泛紅微張著嘴喘息，搭在後頸的掌心施力催促。

尹凈漢永遠也不會知道他在洪知秀眼中的模樣有多麼誘人。被情慾蒸騰得泛紅的面頰，水汪汪的杏眼如未經人事的處子那般乖巧單純地望向他，卻捧著男人的肉棒彷彿上頭抹了蜜那樣貪吃地舔舐吞吃，玷污純白的悖德感一向最能夠挑起男人的獸性。

後頭的李知勳冷不防加大了抽插的力道和速度，後穴被幹得酸軟，肉紅的腸肉被肏得翻出。快速的活塞運動在穴口肏出一圈白沫，支撐的腿克制不住地顫抖，前方的勃起更是未經撫摸就不停地滴落清液。  
「唔……！」尹凈漢被頂地被迫吞吐起口中的性器，洪知秀也默契地配合李知勳的節奏擺動腰部，兩人前後夾擊下，嘴裡的陰莖時不時深插到喉頭，口涎溢出口腔，尹凈漢下意識地吞嚥，收縮的喉頭吸吮擠壓敏感的龜頭，洪知秀舒爽地長嘆加快了抽插速度，性器一抖便釋放在尹凈漢嘴裡。與此同時，李知勳的性器頂開了那個隱密的入口，一瞬間強烈的快感如電流竄入他的血液，讓尹凈漢被刺激得腳趾蜷縮，下腹止不住地顫抖，小穴緊縮絞緊深埋其中的凶器，李知勳被絞得一聲悶哼也釋放在他體內。

直衝喉嚨的精液被吞下了大部分，嘴裡滿是精液濃腥的味道，剩餘的隨著口中肉柱抽出也被帶出，掛在因為口交長時間張開而痠麻的下顎。  
空氣中交融的信息素變得更加濃郁了，尹凈漢一臉疲憊又靨足地倒在沙發上，連高漲的信息素也暫時平穩了下來。李知勳把他拉入懷中啃咬脆弱的脖頸留下一朵朵紅痕，感受對方全身微微顫抖，「再來一次？」

「等等……好累啊……唔嗯」含糊的抱怨被堵在唇舌交融間， 嘴角因為方才的口交被摩擦到泛紅，舔過時些微的刺痛讓尹凈漢委屈地小聲哼哼。洪知秀抱歉地為他按摩酸軟的肌肉，又湊過去吻住尹凈漢，靈活的舌頭在他口中翻攪，淘去殘留在口中鹹腥的白濁。

「凈漢躺著就好，其他我來。」洪知秀握著他的腿窩向肩膀壓去，整個人幾乎被折成一半，方才射在體內的白濁從被肏得肉紅闔不起的小洞泊泊流出，下身一片狼藉呈現在他們眼前。尹凈漢躺在李知勳懷裡被擺成這樣門戶大開的姿勢，即使平時臉皮再厚也會感到難為情。  
「嗚不要，你們別看……」雙手哆嗦著想要遮住，帶著哭腔的求饒顯然是讓男人們更加惡劣的催化劑，遮掩的手被李知勳順勢按下，被迫在他們眼前自瀆。  
“凈漢哥，做一次給我看，我想看哥平常怎麼自己玩的。”李知勳壓低了聲音在尹凈漢耳邊誘哄著，舌頭舔舐過耳窩，模仿著性器抽插的樣子玩弄他的耳朵。敏感的Omega被撩撥得迷迷糊糊，聽話地被人握著手自慰，連李知勳什麼時候抽手也不知道，順從慾望把玩自己的性器。  
「嗯……」  
腺體又開始發熱，信息素的高漲帶來第二波的熱潮，洪知秀探入後穴的手指被分泌出的慾液裹住，仔細摸索著終於找到突起的那點，毫不留情地快速摩擦摳挖發出咕啾咕啾的水聲。  
“嗯嗯！等……不要！”  
尹凈漢整個人蜷縮了起來，尖利的快感刺入腦海，腸壁不停抽搐緊咬住作亂的入侵者。  
“剛剛知勳操到生殖腔裡面了對吧？”  
洪知秀的嗓音還是那樣溫柔，但似乎又參雜了某些難以解讀的意味。  
尹凈漢迷糊著望向他，漫長淫靡的性事麻痺了思緒， 大腦緩慢運轉著，但多年來的相處讓他們太過熟悉彼此，他還是馬上就明白了洪知秀沒有說出口的言語以及眼底透露出的隱晦情感。

他了解尹凈漢一如對方懂他那般。  
尹凈漢是個多情的人，也最是無情，卻教人捨不得也放不下。  
彼此折磨，卻甘之如飴。

所以當溫涼的唇瓣貼上時，洪知秀還是妥協了。  
溫存綿長的吻中伴隨著一聲嘆息，洪知秀插入的同時吻住尹凈漢溢出的呻吟，伸手卡住他的胯骨下身快速抽插，看著尹凈漢脫力倒進李知勳懷中，三人濃得幾乎成為實體的信息素交融糾纏。

「凈漢真的很貪心呢。」洪知秀抿唇笑著愛撫手下滑膩的肌膚，性器一改方才的兇猛，九淺一深溫吞地進出，本要達到頂峰的快感被硬生生遏止，尹凈漢止不住掉淚哭求，「拜託……知秀……嗯啊啊！」  
在洪知秀低喃著找到了的聲音中，尹凈漢感覺自己體內某處更加敏感的腔道被粗壯的陰莖撐開了。穴肉貪婪的收縮、討好的吸吮肉棒，渴求更多的快感。  
「啊啊啊！知……求你了嗯啊啊！慢……」腫大猙獰的肉棒不顧挽留，開始大開大合地進出，底下的陰囊不斷拍打臀部，肉體的拍擊聲簡直不堪入耳。靡紅媚肉被肏得翻出，生殖腔完全被操開了，濕滑黏膩的液體一股股淋在龜頭上彷彿潮吹一般。  
「唔啊啊……太深了好漲、不行嗯啊啊啊！」尹凈漢被幹得失神，嘴裡不停哭喊呻吟，洪知秀卻是盯著李知勳，在對方的眼神中看到與自己同樣貪婪的慾望。  
性器一捅到底，前所未有的深度讓尹凈漢仰起脖頸，男人溫熱的濁液一股股射進痙攣的腔道，腹部滿滿漲漲地灌滿了精液。

「凈漢啊，我愛你。」


End file.
